


Treat You Better

by oncomingstormoforeos



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstormoforeos/pseuds/oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: After his confession in episode 6, Nao Yoshikawa decides to accept Daichi's confession and the two begin to date. Nao also moves into her new apartment and becomes neighbors with Icchi and his father.What will this new experience be as Nao learns to treat Daichi as her boyfriend?Does Uehara get used to no longer having an optimistic, smiling teenage girl whose he gotten used to being with the last two months of living together?*also available on wattpad*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know a LOT of DaichixNao shippers are out there so this is for you guys. At least my OTP can happen in this fanfic since it won't happen in the show.
> 
> This Good Morning Call season 1 fanfic starts after episode 6. In this one, Yuri does come to the house but not because of the divorce :)
> 
> The part where Uehara went to the aquarium nerve happened. The Christmas episode where Uehara takes care of sick Nao never happens.
> 
> In this version, Daichi doesn't leave Nao and instead stays to care for her while Uehara works. Other characters who showed up in the show in later episodes will show up as well like the super cool, bobbed hair girl who hates Uehara and Nao's parents as well.
> 
> But don't worry Uehara fans. The calm and collected high schooler WILL appear though maybe not as calm as usual.
> 
> >m<

"Nao~Good morning," Daichi said as they ran into each other on the way to school.

"Good morning," Nao said. She blushed lightly when she remembered his confession of love from the day before.

"I like you. I like you Nao."

"Want to walk to school together?" Daichi asked with a cheerful smile as he carried his school bag over his shoulder in another.

"Sure," Nao said and Daichi smiled.

As they walked up the hill in silence, Daichi peaked at Nao and noticed Nao was doing the same thing.

"I'm glad you're not ignoring me after everything that happened Sunday," Daichi said as he looked down at the ground.

"About that...I have an answer for you Daichan," Nao said as she struggled not to stutter and blush.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she struggled to not scream in frustration at how the words she had been practising in the mirror weren't coming out.

"And?" Daichi asked, wondering if his was as calm and collected as he thought he looked.

But then he chuckled when he realized how cute Nao looked. Her face could be mistaken for a tomato and her bottom lip was quivering.

"So, the thing is...you know how we're friends? So...What if I don't want to be friends anymore? Not that I want us to i-ignore each other, more like... I..." Nao tried to say again.

"You what?" Daichi leaned towards her, happy that Nao was just as nervous as he was.

"I..."

"You what Nao?" Daichi repeated and Nao finally looked him in the eyes.

Her voice cracked when she was about to say something and she looked down. "If you knew how much I liked you..."

"Sorry. I didn't hear what you said. What?" Daichi asked, seemingly innocent.

"Oh forget it!" Nao shouted and turned away to stomp off dramatically.

The third-year student took three steps forward and caught her wrists to stop her. "Tell me again, please. I really didn't hear it. I promise," He murmured.

Nao was about to speak when they both noticed how some students from their school were watching their skinship suspiciously as they walked by.

"Let's go somewhere else," Daichi said and Nao nodded.

Still holding her wrist, Daichi pulled her to a park full of cherry blossoms. "Pretty..." Nao murmured as the wind blew, making her shiver slightly.

Daichi realized she was cold and took off his scarf. Wrapping it around Nao's neck, the two both blushed at the close proximity. 

Daichi took a step closer and Nao's breath hitched.

"Nao?"

"Hmm"

"Let's date."

Daichi wrapped his arms around her waist under her coat which sent shivers around her body and closed the distance between them. Nao went on her tiptoes to lean into the kiss more. His lips were surprisingly warm and sweet.

"Ok." Nao said, a bit breathless as they broke away.

"Ok, what?" Daichi teased and Nao slapped his arm jokingly.

"Ok let's date," Nao said and Daichi grinned. He easily picked up the smaller woman, crushing her against him than lifting her up like in the movies so Nao was for once taller than him. After all, he had been crushing on her for eight years.

Nao laughed at Daichi's antics but her phone vibrated and looked to see Marina had texted her.

Marina: Where are you?? There are ten minutes before the first bell! Hurry!!

"Let me guess. We have to go," Daichi pursed his lips and Nao nodded.

But as they left the cherry blossom garden and turned the corner to the entrance of the school, Nao noticed that Daichi seemed disappointed.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just..." Daichi hesitated and Nao tilted her head to the side, putting her bangs slightly in front of her eyes.

"You can tell me Daichan," Nao said with a smile.

"I don't want to school where my girlfriend is pretending to date the guy I have been jealous of since Christmas." Daichi finally shouted.

"How cute," Nao said covering her mouth to hide her smile considering how serious her boyfriend actually was.

"What do you mean 'how cute'?" Daichi asked exasperatedly.

"I mean how cute. You're jealous and it's adorable," Nao said with an affectionate smile and Daichi blushed.

"It's not adorable to me. I'm serious. I don't like you 'dating' Uehara and I don't like you living with him either," Daichi said and Nao tried not to kiss him again seeing his pouting lips.

"Don't worry, Daichan. The apartment above the ramen shop where I work is for rent and my boss is the landlord. His apartment is next to it and he said he would rent it for about half of what I am paying now at me and Uehara's. Besides, I already decided to tell everyone I and Uehara-kun broke up over winter break," Nao added and her boyfriend nodded.

"Ok," Daichi said.

"How about you come to Evening Star Ramen sometime this week? We can have our first date without thinking of Uehara-kun or school," Nao suggested and Daichi perked up at the mention of food.

"Let's go!" Daichi said, now grinning again, and Nao nodded. The two walked into the school, both beaming as they chattered excitedly.

"What's this? Are you cheating on poor Uehara, Nao-chan?" One of the mean girls from the Uehara fan club asked in a rude tone, flipping one of her ponytails to the side as her two cronies followed close behind.

Daichi's brows furrowed from beside Nao but the three girls barely noticed his murderous glares and protective stance over Nao.

"No. I broke up with him over winter break," Nao said.

The three girls gasped before squealing excitedly at the thought of a single Uehara Hisashi and ran off to tell the others.

"I'll see you for lunch on the rooftop?" Daichi asked when they reached his classroom's hallway and Nao nodded with a smile.

"Nao?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned around.

"Miss you already." He said softly and pecked her on the cheek before running off to his third-year classroom. Nao grinned at his retreating figure, took a deep breath, and walked into her 2-C class.

"Nao, why did you get here so late?" Marina said, her voice mad but her face full of worry.

"Maybe she was crying her heart out about Uehara-kun dumping her," A singsong voice said and one of the members of Uehara's fan club cackled.

"No, and I was the one to dump him," Nao snapped back as she sat down in her chair and sat the bento lunch down as well.

"But why would you dump poor, handsome Uehara-kun?" Another girl piped out.

"Because I realized I liked the idea of Uehara-kun, not the man himself. The man himself eats too much, complains a lot, overworks himself, possessive over his food, doesn't share his feelings, and is really an absolute BORE to date." Nao finally explained.

And it was true. Those were all of the characteristics Nao had gotten to know after being Uehara's roommate since December.

"Still he's cute," The same girl said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But Daichi of the third years is cute too," Another girl said.

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend. Someone saw them kissing in that cherry blossom garden near the school. Couldn't see her face but she was wearing a uniform from here," This time a boy piped out.

"One ikemen boy is dumped while the other gets taken. What are we going to do when they both leave?" A girl asked dramatically as tears filled her eyes.

As everyone chattered about Daichi's new girlfriend and Uehara's dumping over winter break, the teacher walked in and school began.

\- - -

*DING DONG DANG DONG*

"That's the bell. Have a nice lunch. Be back on the bell," The teacher said and the class of 2-B bowed.

As Nao explained to Marina and Micchan how she and Daichi had begun dating earlier that day and how she was moving out of her apartment with Uehara, the said student walked out of his classroom.

"Yoshikawa," Uehara called.

Nao stopped and turned. When she saw Uehara's furrowed brows and moody glaze over his eyes, she sighed and realized she was in for the moody personality of the teenager.

"I'll meet you guys on the rooftop," She said and Marina nodded as she and Micchan walked off, holding hands.

"Why were you late to school and why is everyone saying you 'dumped' me over winter break?" Uehara asked as they stood in the empty 2-B hallway.

"Because we are 'broken up'. I found a nice, cheap apartment to move into and it's not far from here. And this way, you can live alone like you were promised in the first place. The reason I showed up late to school was that I and Daichan were talking,"

"You're moving out?" Uehara repeated.

"Yes."

"And you and Daichi..." Uehara said. 

Nao sighed since she might as well tell him. "We're dating. He asked me out when we went to the aquarium on Sunday. I accepted him this morning. We...had a lot to talk about but I wasn't late. I showed up at least two minutes before the teacher arrived," 

Uehara nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "When are you moving out?" He asked finally.

"Once my boxes are all packed. The papers have been signed and sent to the landlord and she's approved it," Nao answered.

"Good good. And if I drop by Evening Star Ramen will you..."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry I won't be awkward." Nao teased him lightly and Uehara rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care."

"I'm going to go eat lunch with Marina and Micchan and Daichan. Sayonara," Nao said, bowed, and walked off.


	2. Lunch on Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we G.M.Call fans are again! Back at it with another DaichixNao filled chapter with new cuteness as they embark on an adventure of dating, jealousy, and humor. To write this romantic chapter, I had to look at KPOP imagines/scenarios since I am aromantic and am not good at relationships that much. What aromantic means is that I do not experience romantic attraction. So basically, I can tell when a person is hot/handsome/beautiful like the actors in G.M.Call but I do not feel the need to date them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused by time since the show never confirms what day it is except during the Christmas episode, I think by episode 6 we are now at the end of January considering people are still wearing coats and scarfs but Christmas has passed.
> 
> There will be holidays I will write about the couple celebrating like Valentine's Day where girls give guy chocolates, Nao's spring birthday, and White Day which is on March 14th - exactly one month after Valentine's Day where the men are supposed to give return gifts to women who gifted them chocolates. Since I rewatched the episodes and found out in episode 7 that Daichi doesn't really like sweets (yeah I know) so I will have to use my creative aspects.

"You're here! I'm starving," Daichi moaned as he clutched his stomach like he was dying as he sat in a semi-circle with Marina and Mitsuishi who were already eating their lunches.

"Gomen. Just telling Uehara the date for when I'm moving," Nao said as she took a seat down.

Daichi nodded and as Nao set the boxes full of food down on the cement floor of the school rooftop, he noticed she was cross-legged and wearing a skirt.

"The food looks good Nao," Daichi said as he draped his overcoat over his girlfriend's legs.

Mitsuishi, noticing Marina's pointed glare towards him, did the same thing for his girlfriend.

"What is your new apartment like Nao?" Marina asked as she bit into a spring roll.

"Cute, comfortable. Big enough for two but the landlord is my boss at the ramen shop since the apartment is one floor above the restaurant. They said roommate or no roommate the price is $300 each month," Nao explained.

"Can we see?" Mitsuishi asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and Marina winced at her boyfriend of nearly two months.

Nao nodded and took out her cellphone and tapped on photos. She scrolled down till she came till the photos she took while she was apartment searching a week ago.

"Isn't it cute?" Nao asked.

"It seems pretty perfect," Daichi said with mouthfuls of watermelon and Nao chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Nao?"

"Hmm?" Nao said as she handed Daichi the napkin so he could wipe the fruit juice off of him.

"Say sushi."

"Huh?" Nao asked and looked up from the food, seeing Marina holding her phone.

Daichi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and seeing and how Daichi was, Nao gave in and made a pose.

"1.2.3!" Mitsuishi said and Marina took the photo. Nao smiled at the two’s first couple photo before handing it back to her friend.

Daichi's hand moved to Nao's so their fingers entwined. It was almost natural and Nao didn't blush like she usually did with skinship.

"You two sure are cute," Marina said with a smile as she handed Nao back her phone and Nao grinned as well as Daichi when they saw the photo.

"We should have a housewarming party once you're all moved in," Daichi suggested as he grabbed another fried chicken to eat with a side of kimchi.

"Great idea! I and Micchan can come," Marina said as she stole a piece from Nao and Daichi's couple bento box.

Daichi whined at the food stolen and pointed to the culprit, looking at Nao with injured eyes while his girlfriend merely shrugged and continued eating the grilled meat she prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Japanese schools, school begins in April and there is summer vacation on July 20 till early September for the second term. The second term begins early September and ends December 25. The final term begins in early January till late March. I think there is when Daichi and the rest of the third years graduate.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter One
> 
> Number of Words: 1737 words! Gotta get to 30,000 by end of fanfic~!


End file.
